Under the Sakura
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: Another year has passed and the annual Magnolia Sakura Viewing Festival is here. Lucy determined to go, and Natsu, determined to ask her, both of them go together, but as a date. How will things go from there? The festival is here and so is Nalu! Get ready for this Nalu one-shot, and enjoy!


Under the Sakura

* * *

A/N: **Hello, and enjoy!**

* * *

It was a quiet Sunday when Lucy Heartfilia was sitting at a table in the notoriously crazy and wacky guild, Fairy Tail. She was thinking, drinking her strawberry shake and pondering on how to not get sick this season in time for the Sakura Viewing Festival that Fairy Tail held and the town all celebrated.

"First things first, I completely and utterly refuse every and I mean any missions that involve snow or water that could cause me to get sick!" Lucy declared with a determined look on her face. Mirajane heard this and walked over to the blonde sat down.

"So what's this about refusing "Every and I mean any missions!" I thought you liked missions?" Mira said.

"It's not that Mira, I love going on missions, but it's just I got sick last time. So I don't want to get sick again. This time I am determined to see those flowers," the celestial mage replied.

The barmaid nodded and giggled, getting up and leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts.

Natsu walked in later with Happy to not see the celestial mage in the guild. He walked up to Mira and sat down with Happy and asked, "Hey Mira, where's Luce?"

The barmaid walked over to Natsu and placed a cup down and answered, "She was here earlier, but she should be home by now. Why?"

"N-no reason, just worried about my partner," the salmon-haired man replied nervously.

"Oh, so is there another reason you wanted to know Natsu?" Mira asked, her inner matchmaker coming out.

He blushed a bright red and turned away to hide his blushing face. "N-no, well actually I-" but before Natsu could finish Mira pulled him behind the bar. "H-Hey Mira-"

"Never mind that, you said there was another reason, so I'm guessing that you want to ask Lucy to the Sakura Viewing Festival this year since she couldn't go the last time," the barmaid interrupted as the Salamander nodded.

"Aha I knew it! So how are you going to ask her?" Mira asked.

"I-I didn't think over that part yet," Natsu replied still blushing. "Well I was thinking of a way. I found a celestial key and I was thinking of writing a message on it and wrapping it around the key and giving it to her. I get if it's not the best-"

"It's alright! That's a perfect way of asking her Natsu, I think that's amazing!" The barmaid cut off clapping. "I'll get Lucy at the guild tomorrow so you can ask her, okay? Just get everything in to place today," the barmaid said releasing Salamander from the bar.

"What was that about Natsu?" Happy, Natsu's trusted partner and little buddy asked.

Natsu just smiled and grabbed Happy's head rubbing it grinning happily. "Oh I don't know, but tomorrow might just be my lucky day!"

Happy looked at his friend with a constipated looking expression and just shrugged and went to go get some fish from Mira.

Lucy walked out her apartment happily the next day and went to the guild as she had gotten a lacrima call from Mira the night before. She told the blonde mage to dress fairly nice and wait outside the back of the guild saying, "A special surprise is coming your way!"

The blonde dressed in a simple plain strapped light pink dress and her brown boots with a star locket and her hair straightened out.

Lucy could never understand what was going on in that demon's mind, but she had to wonder if Cana was in on it. After the thing with the "fateful encounter" Lucy was even wearier of her friends and their match making ideas. But then again Mira never did let her down, so she made her way to the back of the guild.

When the blonde strutted to the back she saw it was covered with every kind of flower she could think of. "What are all these…." Lucy trailed off awestruck at this display of such beauty.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said walking from out the shadows.

The celestial mage blushed, "D-did you do this Natsu?" She asked unnervingly.

"That doesn't matter right now," he said. "Here, open this," the fire dragon slayer said handing Lucy a tiny purple velvet box with a key shaped lock.

' _A box? Why would Natsu give me a box?'_ Lucy thought grabbing the box and turning the key shaped lock to hear a click as it opened. Her hand pulled it open to see a tiny key inside it and picked it up.

It was tiny and coated in a bronze color unlike anything she had seen before. "Natsu," she said smiling as she started tearing up, "it's beautiful." The key's design was small, but detailed. She looked and saw little dragon wings on the key.

"I'm glad, it was hard to find and cost a fortune, but not the point. I think the lady said it was the key of Draco, the dragon spirit," Natsu replied. "I hope you like it."

Lucy stood there awestruck. "Natsu….it's. It's beautiful, I love it!" She cried launching onto him, embracing him tightly.

He patted her back as she cried on his shoulder happily. "Hey Luce," he called out, and she looked up to him, "look at the paper, around the key. Take it off," he said.

The celestial mage pulled away from the Salamander's chest, much to his disappointment and started unwrapping the paper. She pulled off the long, skinny piece of paper and read. It said: _Hey Luce, wanna go to the Sakura viewing festival with me? – Natsu_

Lucy nodded and exclaimed. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

Natsu hugged Lucy and picked her up spinning her around, chuckling like a big idiot. Both grabbed each other's hand and started walking to Lucy's apartment for the day. "See everyone, did I tell you or what," Mira said as everyone started paying her. "I love it when a couple comes together."

The next day the town spent it decorating for the festival and decorating the town. They prepared the Sakura tree and scattered flowers all along the city for the festival. Soon the days quickly approached where the days became shorter and the nights became longer.

The night of the Sakura festival approached and Natsu was walking down the old worn out cobblestone road to his date's apartment. Date? He liked the sound of when he said date in his head. It gave Lucy a title of her own. That was her title that he gave to her and it made him feel special that he could call her that.

Natsu told Lucy he'd pick her up at seven, and right now it was six fourty-five, so he had some time. His feet pounded against the road as he walked. He observed the scenery around him as the joyous times began.

The Sakura Viewing Festival was an important date to everyone and to see everyone participating it made the Salamander smile with glee. But the best part was he would be able to show Lucy off to everyone. The beautiful, talented and busty blonde as his date, he was lucky. Very lucky, to have her go with him.

He was collected his thoughts and before Natsu knew it he was in front of the celestial mage's without him knowing. Natsu got out of his trance of thoughts and knocked on the door. Hiding a tiny bouquet of flowers behind his right hand.

He heard footsteps making their way to the door and saw Lucy open it, and wearing a traditional Japanese yukata.

The yukata was a pretty salmon pink, much like Natsu's hair. It was long reaching to her ankles, and it was decorated with lotus design's, with a hot pink obi around her abdomen. "Hey," she greeted.

The Salamander was awestruck and was at a loss of words. Her words were like soft and sweet honey to his ears, making him furiously blush. "Um... Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"I-I I'm fine. Let's go," he replied as both he and Lucy started walking back down on the old cobblestone road. "Oh, by the way, these are for you," Natsu said giving Lucy a bouquet filled with white lilies.

"Thanks, they're really pretty," the celestial mage responded grabbing the bouquet from the blushing Salamander.

"N-no problem," Natsu said blushing. "But come on Luce. Let's go!" He yelled grabbing Lucy's hand and running off to the festival.

"Okay, okay!" She yelled back in reply smiling.

Both went around the whole festival. Going to vendors and stands and eating so much food, and playing so many games. They were walking to the bank when Lucy stopped at a particular stand. There they had bracelets with charms and trinkets to boot. But what captivated Lucy to the stand was a pretty star necklace just sitting on the table.

"Whatcha looking at Luce?" He asked walking up behind her looking at the necklace. "Oh wow, that's really pretty." Natsu looked up to the man. "How much?"

"Hmm," the man pondered on his question. "I traded a great deal for that. Five-thousand Jewel for it," he said.

The Salamander froze. "F-five-thousand Jewel!? That much!?" He cried.

"Yup," the man declared. "I won't no more and no less."

Natsu looked back at Lucy's face. She looked like she wanted it so much and it would complement her perfectly, but Natsu was low on funds, but he didn't want to disappoint. "Okay, here take my-"

"I'll take this one instead," Lucy said pointing to another one. It was small, but the design was intricate. It was a tiny red dragon charm. "I like this one better, and besides, it's much better than any star necklace. How much?" She asked.

"Oh, that old thing. Two-hundred Jewel," the man answered.

"Luce, are you sure?"

"Yes, we'll take it," she replied. Natsu forked over her money, giving it to the man and both of them walking away. "It's alright. I'm happy with this, being happy with you," the celestial mage said.

Natsu then grabbed Lucy and picked her up bridal style. "N-Natsu?! What are you doing?"

"Come on, change of plans. We're going somewhere else," he said running off to a different path. He ran forward and straight to where the rainbow cherry blossom tree was, and set Lucy down. "We're here," the Salamander explained.

"The cherry blossom tree? Why here?" Lucy asked.

"Look Luce," he informed. She turned to the sky and saw fireworks go up into the sky. The popped and skyrocketed, blowing up with explosive colors.

"Natsu, it's beautiful," she said.

"Luce," he started, "I think I have something to top this," Natsu stated.

"Oh, and what could that be? Something better than all of this?" She questioned.

"Yeah," he leaned in close and kissed her softly and gently and pulled away,"this."

Lucy's face went bright red as she leaned into Natsu, both of them in a gently embrace for the night.


End file.
